


losers is an understatement

by cancelnetflix



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adorable Georgie Denbrough, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Angst?, F/M, Fluff, Georgie Denbrough Lives, Good Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, Growing Up Together, M/M, Pining, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, mike is super popular, stan and bevs dads sucks, they’re little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancelnetflix/pseuds/cancelnetflix
Summary: richie, eddie, mike, bill, stan, ben and bev have all been friends since they where in kindergarten. when they’re together it seems like they have no problems but in reality eddies mom is super strict, bills parents are neglectful, stans dad treats him like garbage, bevs dad abuses her, richie is the target of homophobic slurs and ben is teased about his weight.also there isn’t capitals on purpose





	1. new friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is this even good?

eddie looked through his lunchbox, his mom had packed his lunch the night before. all she had packed for him was fruit. he was only four years old but his mom was already trying to convince him that he was “sick” and “unhealthy”.

it was his first day of kinder and he wanted to make a good impression. he could see a tall (y’all for the age of four lol) person with round glasses and dark hair. as soon as the person saw eddie, he gave him a warm smile and made his way to the seat next to him. He introduced himself as richie and filled eddie in on everything that happened in the year before he came. 

eddie just recently moved to derry, because his mother and father had recently got a divorce. eddie wanted to stay with his dad, but his mom forced him to come with her. eddie had seen many kids his age roaming the streets, he always asked his mom if he could go out and play with them but his mum said “no eddie dear, you don’t know what kind of diseases they could have!” but eddie didn’t understand why his mom would let him go to kinder, which obviously has more germs if she didn’t let him go outside to play. 

at snack time richie introduced eddie to his friends, eddie learnt that their names where bill, beverly, ben, mike and stan. mike was the tallest of the bunch and eddie realised that he was the smallest. eddie wasn’t used to big groups of people and he was increasingly becoming more nervous, richie could tell because he was fiddling with his fingers, richie wanted to calm him down so he grabbed his hand. little did he know that day was the start of a frendship that would eventually become more.


	2. sleepovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleepovers!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my chapters are all going to be kinda short because i’m not creative enough to wrote long chapters oops

*10 years later*  
eddie is in the car on the way to richies house. he would have ridden a bike but he doesn’t know how, he was never allowed to learn because his mom considers it “too dangerous” and “unnecessary”. his mom is lecturing him about how he needs to stay safe and take his medicine like she does every time he leaves the house. eddie is sick of his mom, always controlling him and forcing pills that don’t even work down his throat.

the losers sleep over at richies house every saturday. they would rotate but nobody else likes their parents. at the sleepovers they usually talk about the people they’re crushing on. well only really bev, ben and mike do. richie, eddie, stan and bill would rather not admit to crushing on their friends in front of their friends.

eddie shows up to richies house first and richie is glad to see him. richie starts to tell eddie something but eddie doesn’t know what because of how fast he’s speaking. “huh?” eddie says hoping that richie gets the hint and slows down. “sorry, sorry i’m just really excited for you to meet my new friend Sachi” eddie feels a slight pang of jealousy and makes a face at richie trying to ask if he likes her, as in more than a friends.  
“eww no way!” richie says, showing that he understood what eddie was trying to say. 

sachi entered the room and eddie gives her a warm smile. he doesn’t find her very attractive but maybe that’s just because he doesn’t like girls. she has a mischievous grin spread across her face and introduces herself to eddie. eddie starts to introduce himself as well but she interrupts him “i know, richie is alwaaaaaays talking about you!” for saying that that richie elbows her, but all she does is laugh.

a few hours later the rest of the losers show up. while sachi is introducing herself to the others richie has the chance to pull eddie to the side “hey eddie i know your scared of horror movies but we were thinking about watching halloween because i have it on dvd, and i’ll hold your hand if you get scared”. eddie isn’t really scared of horror movies anymore but he definitely isn’t going to pass up an opportunity to hold richies hand. 

richie gets up and puts the dvd into the player, while everybody moves to the couches. bill and stan squished together on a small loveseat, bev ben mike and sachi on the couch and eddie cuddled up on a pile of pillows. richie moves over to eddie and cuddles up against him. eddie can feel his cheeks going red as richie starts playing with his hair. richie whispers in eddies ear “don’t worry eds i’ll protect you”

“i’m not scared, and don’t call me ed’s” he says. richie can see the blush on his face and thinks to himself wow eddie really is perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you sooooo much for reading this it makes me really happy! also if there’s anything you want to happen in this story feel free to tell me!


	3. normal friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the losers have a movie night and things get spicy (kinda, not really)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is really short yolo , but that probably i’ll update again sooner

the movie finishes and eddie is sleeping in richies arms, one of his hands are nestled in eddies hair and the other one is latched onto his hand. richie would never admit it but the movie was extremely scary to him and he desperately needed comfort.

eddie opens his eyes to see richie barely a centimetre away from his face. he goes to push him away but instead decides to pull him into a hug, unsurprisingly richie hugs back. they hug for a solid 10 seconds but are interrupted by stan trying to get their attention. a slight blush forms on eddies cheeks but he ignores it. “sorry to bother you lovebirds, but we are deciding what we want for dinner”  
dinner? eddie could’ve sworn it was the morning  
“pizza 100%”, richie always wanted pizza. a pretty boring choice if you ask eddie.

eddie loves waking up in richies arms, he longs for every saturday that he gets to fall asleep next to richie and wake up feeling his warm breath on his face and his hands in his hair. eddie sometimes thinks that normal friends don’t do this but he’s always reassured by looking over to stan and bill and seeing them do “not normal friend things” aswell, sometimes he thinks maybe him and richie aren’t just normal friends, maybe they’re something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, i hope doesn’t suck =)


	4. bowers eats peen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stan tells eddie something at the quarry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this probably isn’t very good but oh well. shoutout to my friend for helping me with this chapter.

the losers are on their way to the quarry. stan and bill lead the group, they’re talking about some weird bird that doesn’t seem very interesting to anyone else, but somehow bill is completely captivated by it. behind them are bev, ben, mike, sachi and a girl named laura that she introduced to them. eddie doesn’t like sachi and laura very much, but only because they’re friends with henry bowers who has been a long time bully to him and his friends. eddie and richie are trailing a little further behind everyone else, talking about nonsense and sometimes sneaking brisk glances at each other.

the path to the quarry is long and hot. richie takes off his shirt and eddie catches himself staring. stop looking he tells himself. richie looks sees eddie staring, a bright red blush forming on his cheeks. he makes his way to eddies side and pulls him into a hug, eddie is caught off guard but quickly eases into the hug confused as to why richies hugging him but definitely not upset about it.

beverly runs and jumps off the edge nearly as soon as she gets to the quarry giving nobody else a chance to go in first. ben jumps in next, trying to get to his girlfriend quickly. everyone else jumps in shortly afterward except for eddie and stan. eddie doesn’t feel like going into the water and stan is too tired to jump down and then climb all the way back up. after stan is sure that nobody else is listening he starts talking to eddie.“eddie, i can trust you right? because i really need to talk to someone about something and you CANNOT tell anyone because if you do-”  
“stan, calm down, you can trust me. i promise” stan looks hesitant but his words quickly leave his mouth. “i like bill” he slouches into a position that looks very uncomfortable, as if he’s trying to hide.  
“what’s wrong with that? don’t we all like bill?”   
“no, not like that eddie. i like him as in MORE than a friend” he stops to take a deep breath  
“i think i might be gay”  
eddie never realised that another loser could be gay, he always hoped that richie was but he knew that was a far stretch. but knowing now that stan was lifted a massive weight of his chest so he decided to tell stan that he was too.  
“oh same”  
“let me guess you LIKE richie?” stan wasn’t dumb, he could tell that richie and eddie where both pinning idiots. if only he could tell that him and bill where too. eddies face shifted into a shocked expression, but he didn’t deny the accusations.

*switching to past tense now because i suck*   
(it’s past tense as if one of them was remembering it) 

as they were walking back from the quarry eddie couldn’t help but to look at bill and stan. stan liking bill didn’t come as much of a shock to eddie, he was more shocked that stan actually admitted to it. he noticed their hands constantly brushing together and the blush spreading across their cheeks, he had to resist the urge to push them into each other and force them to reveal their undying love. eddie has always been quite the matchmaker, after all he is the reason ben and bev got together however many years ago.

henry bowers and his goons stop the losers on the way home.   
“well, if it isn’t mr sucks dick tozier and his bunch of fairy friends”. everyone was fed up with with henry’s constant verbal attacks and eddie was especially upset about how he spoke to richie. laura spoke up and eddie was nearly one hundred percent sure that it was to join in on the bullying, but instead she simply said “piss off bowers”  
“laura? sachi? what are you doing hanging out with these fruits. shouldn’t you be with us”  
they simply ignored him and instead gracefully stuck their rude fingers up. eddie decided that maybe they weren’t SO bad after all.

“he’s just mad because he’s actually the one sucking dick” sachi pitched in once henry had left. that caused everyone to laugh until sachi started telling the story of how her and laura found henry and patrick going at it in the bushes after a group hangout. eddie felt second hand embarrassment for all of them but he also felt glad that he had something to use against henry. he slid over next to richie and placed his head on his shoulder. richie wrapped his arm around eddie and used his other hand to pinch his cheeks “eddie spaghetti, oh so cute” he said before he swiftly placed a kiss on eddie's forehead. eddie went very red and so did richie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also feel free to follow my tumblr if you want it’s @stanurisisabirdbitch


	5. my family thinks we’re dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stan has a nightmare and bill comes over later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea what i’m doing

stan woke up in a sweat, his head was hot. he had dreamt that eddie had told everyone his secret and none of them wanted to even see his face. they taunted him by saying rude things multiple times and mocking him in various cruel voices. they kept doing that until they all slowly decomposed. bill was the first to start mocking him, stan thought that it was his conscience telling him to get over the boy.

he heard the doorbell ring and ran down the stairs. in the weirdness of his dream he forgot that he invited bill to come over and study. he hesitantly opened the door trying not to look too excited, he didn’t want his dad to find out his secret. he didn’t know what would happen if he did, he just knew it would be bad.

bill was lying on stans bed reading his text book while stan explained what was going on to him when all of a sudden bill said “my family thinks that we’re dating. well not really my family, just georgie. it’s not like my parents care enough to think about my personal life” stan always wondered how bill always seemed so happy, sometimes stan wondered how he seemed happy himself even though he knew he wasn't he could blame that on his dad. bill never stuttered around stan, it made stan happy knowing that bill was comfortable around him. stan let out a small laugh “maybe you should tell him that you still like bev” stan said his mouth slowly forming to a frown

“stan… i don't like bev. i like you” stan was shocked and surprised. he never thought his feelings would be requited but somehow they where. stan looked up at bill and smiled. bill took this as an opportunity to pull stan into a hug. they stayed like that for a while, until stan eventually whispered in bills ear “i like you too”. 

both of their cheeks were flashed a crimson red while they huddled closer together trying to keep hold of each others warmth. that was until stans dad barged in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> give me tips on how to make my parents love me （＾_＾）


	6. Stan has to go

Stans dad barged into the room to tell Stan that his mum had made dinner. As soon as he saw the two boys cuddled up, his face grew angry and his tone became sour. Stan and Bill quickly moved away from each other and regained their posture. Stans dad commanded “Stan. Come with me”. His tone was rough and it scared both of the boys. Stan quickly left the room and Bill was left alone.

As soon as they were far enough away from Bill, Stans dad started yelling. His dad was mad that Stan seemed to be interested in a boy and he decided that he didn’t want to be living with a sinner anymore. He kicked stan out. Stan was left shocked. He quickly made his way back to Bill and told him everything. Bill suggested that he would be able to live with Richie, because his parents loved all of Richies friends. 

**Losers.**

**Stan: ** Ummm… richie? 

**Stan: ** Any chance i’ll be able to stay at your house? My dad kicked me out.

**Richie: ** DUDE ARE YOU OK

**Richie: ** you can definitely stay at my house. i just have to ask my parents first

**Richie: ** they’ll say yes

**Eddie: ** omg Stan are you ok? 

**Stan: ** I’m fine. I’m honestly kinda glad.

**Bev: ** I wish my dad kicked me out.

**Eddie: ** Same, I can’t deal with her forcing me to take pills anymore

**Mike: ** Looks like everyone hates their parents then. Too bad mine are dead. Haha

**Richie: ** bruh

**Mike: ** Bruh

**Richie:** bruh 

**Richie: ** stan, my parents said you can stay with us

**Stan: ** Thank you! I love your parents 😌

**Richie: ** no problemo signor

**Richie: ** GUYS

**Eddie: ** WHAT

**Ben: ** WHAT

**Richie: ** we should have a sleepover to celebrate that stan the man is going to be living with me

**Richie: ** also to help him settle in

**Stan: ** I’m down

**Bill: ** If Stans down I am to

**Ben: ** Me too

**Mike: ** Same

**Bev: ** Same

**Eddie: ** I was probably gonna sleep over anyway

**Richie: ** ok cool beans. stan feel free to come over as soon as your ready 

**Richie: ** and everyone else come at 7:00

**Mike: ** Do you reckon we should invite Sachi?

**Richie: ** nah, because you can’t talk about how you have a crush on her while she’s there

**Mike: ** I DON’T HAVE A CRUSH ON HER

**Richie** : sure sure

Stan moved his eyes away from his phone and looked at bill. Bill was smiling at him, he said “Stan. I promise everything will be okay. Richie's parents love you and i’ll make sure to come check on you every day”. A blush formed on Stans cheeks and he smiled, but his smile faded quickly because he remembered he only had 15 more minutes to pack and leave. Bill helped him pack. Stan's father didn’t even bat an eye at the two boys as they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Bruh sorry i haven’t updated in a year 💀. I hope you enjoyed it. I have also decided that I am making this partly a chat fic.


	7. Sleepover!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan moves in and everyone has a sleepover

Stan and Bill arrived at Richie's house. Richie was there waiting for them, he told them “Hey, I prepared the guest room for you… oh, hey Bill! I didn’t know you were coming early”. Stan thanked him and apologized for springing it on him so quickly. He walked into the living room and found Richie's parents sitting on the couch. He thanked them many times and made his way to the room that he will be occupying. Bill followed him in and helped him unpack his suitcase which was full of all the stuff he could manage to fit into it within his dad's time limit. Richie, Bill and Stan prepared for the rest of the losers and set up a pillow fort for everyone to sleep in. They made sure to claim their spots in the fort before everyone else got there. Richie obviously made sure to save a spot for Eddie next to him.

Everybody arrived at Richie's house at 7:00pm. They made their way into the living room and entered the pre-built fort. As a group they decided that they would binge watch ‘the umbrella academy’ while playing sleepover games. Eventually Richie convinced everyone that they should expose who they have a crush on. The only reason the losers decided to reveal their crushes was because they wanted to know who all the others were crushing on.

The first person to reveal their crush was Beverly. “Umm.. I kinda have a crush on this girl called Shelly”Everybody was expecting Bev to say she had a crush on Ben because they thought they were dating. “Wait. Bro, aren’t you dating Ben.” Questioned Richie but Ben quickly chimed in. “No! We broke up a week ago. We thought you knew!!” Everyone was shocked but they decided to just let it be and they moved on to Ben who said that he was interested in a girl called Maya. Mike was hesitant to reveal he had a crush on Sachi but after 10 minutes of pretending he didn’t have one he decided to give up and tell everyone. Nobody was surprised that he liked her. Bill and Stan body decided that there was no point lying to everyone so they told them that they liked each other. Everyone was happy for them. Eddie refused to reveal his crush and Richie did the same. Richie hoped that Eddie liked him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry if it was poorly written.


End file.
